


Setbacks

by orphan_account



Series: Life Karma [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Adult Content, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's team lost the championship and with it his chance at a Yale scholarship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I named Kevin's dad John... because I'm very original that way.

Edd didn't say anything when he saw Kevin walk out of the locker room accompanied by Nat and Tony, he waved at the two and they waved back, less cheerful than usual, well... Nat was always cheerful in a way, but then they said goodbyes to Kevin, Nat gave him a pat on the back and whispered something in his ear, then winked at Edd. Kevin shoved him away and then the two other boys walked in the other direction while Kevin slowly made his way to Edd, shoulders slouched and avoiding eye contact. Edd's heart almost broke when he realized Kevin was afraid of having disappointed him and was probably feeling disappointed in himself. He wanted to say something, anything, let Kevin know they'll figure it out, there are still options, it's not the end of the world, but all he could really do was pull Kevin in for a hug. 

 

 

Both of them stood still grasping each other, neither knowing what to say. 

 

 

It was Kevin to first pull back, he had this wet look in his eyes that Edd really didn't like to see, this was not his usual happy-go-lucky Kevin, this was a boy who's puppy just got kicked. 

 

 

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and they both started walking towards the parking lot, most people and other players were gone, the other team left early to celebrate. They got to Kevin's bike and were still not speaking. Kevin got both helmets from the backseat, giving one to Edd along with a surprising kiss. 

 

 

"I'm fine, don't worry." He told the other in no more than a whisper, it was far from the truth but Edd knew it was the best Kevin could do at the moment. So he smiled softly at the other and kissed him back lightly. 

 

 

"It's ok, you don't have to be fine for me, Kevin. It's only human not to be fine all the time." He tells Kevin, knowing that the "It wasn't fair.", "You played better.", "You should have won." Were not what Kevin needed to hear right now. 

 

 

Kevin drove them home to the cul de sac, Edd clinged close to Kevin's back the whole ride, practically hugging him in a warm embrace all the way. They pulled in to Kevin's driveway and got off the bike, Edd set his helmet on the backseat and took Kevin's as well. The taller boy stood uncertain and weary, untypically insecure, left hand rubbing his right forearm. 

 

 

"Listen, Edd." Kevin said, he was looking back at his own door, the light was on in the hall. His dad was probably waiting. "I think I need to be alone tonight." He said and bit his lip looking at his smaller, more fragile boyfriend, hoping for understanding. 

 

 

"Kevin..." He said but stopped himself. "Please don't... don't make yourself suffer alone over this, moment's like these are why we have each other, to support and be there for, so please let me be there for you." Edd knew they were both not far from tears, so he grabbed Kevin's hand, feeling the rough skin of his fingers. "But go inside, talk to your dad, take another shower, eat something, take some time to be alone and breathe... then come back to me, please. I know you might not feel like it, but I have a surprise for you that might cheer you up a bit." He smiled shyly, Kevin rose a questioning eyebrow but didn't persist. 

 

 

"Ok..." He kissed him again. "I'll see you at around eleven." Edd nodded and smiled again then turned around to walk away. Kevin felt a stab of guilt at sending his boyfriend away when he knew the other only wanted to be there for him. "Don't worry, dork, I'll be ok." He called out after him. 

 

 

"I know, but you'll be more than ok when you see what I got you." Edd turned his head and had this smirk on his face that surprised Kevin and kind of made him want to follow Edd. But regardless he turned around and walked back into his own home, warm air and the smell of mac and cheese filled his lungs. 

 

 

Macaroni and cheese... his mom made it for him when he tried out for the little league baseball team when he was eight and didn't make the cut. 

 

 

"Dad! You know you shouldn't be out of bed!" Kevin called out as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

 

"Ah, just in time... sit down." John said pointing at the table, the plate for him was already filled and set, Kevin really didn't feel like eating, but sat down anyway. His dad sat across from him. 

 

 

"How'd you know I'd come home`" He asked. 

 

 

 

"Barrs are sore losers, son. Just ask your grandma." John said and took a bite. 

 

 

 

Kevin just stood there for about five minutes not saying anything, not eating, just looking at the steam rise up from the hot cheese. "It's not about losing the championship, dad. Hell, they'll probably treat us like winners in school anyway, it's been decades since any team made it this far, we've never even beaten Lemon Brooks until this year. But still..." His dad wiped his mouth and nodded. 

 

 

"I know son, I'm proud of you, you were an amazing captain and you led them all the way to the finals and you did everything humanly possible to win tonight, I'm sure, but sometimes you give your very best and you don’t succeed, it's just how life works. We'll figure it out, son, I promise." Kevin's hands started to shake and he broke down in a soft gasping cry with a hand covering his eyes, he didn't want to cry, he wished he could stop and act like everything was ok and not worry his dad who had already been through so much. He got up, but before he could move and run to his room his dad was there hugging him. 

 

 

"I j-just wanted to go t-to the s-same—" He hiccups. "collage as him... the same one mom went to, I didn't want you to worry about paying for it and I lost my chance along with that stupid game." He was angry at himself, not at his father. 

 

 

"You'll go to that collage no matter what, Kevin. We'll figure it out, I'll get a loan." John says and takes Kevin to the couch in the living room, dinner long forgotten. Kevin knew a loan was out of the question, they had already taken one to pay for his father's hospital bills, they were practically broke. 

 

 

"Yeah... but thing is, I don't think I can get in without a scholarship." He says blankly staring in the dark with teary eyes. 

 

 

 

"What do you mean you can't get it? You have straight A's, except for math but even that's a B. Edd pulled a miracle with you!" John joked lightly. 

 

 

 

Kevin wiped his nose and tried to hold back further tears and explain and calmly as possible. "Yeah, dad, but this is Yale, Edd has straight A's, no B's, a bunch of recommendations, he's in every nerdy club the school has, he worked in a hospital the entire summer and even so, he's worried about getting in. In comparison to that me and my football fame fade in the brightness, besides... my record's not clean, you know that. The football scholarship was my only way in." Kevin lowered his head, John take's a moment to find the right words. 

 

 

"Kevin." He begins. "I want to apologize again, for that, I never got around to do it." 

 

 

"Dad, you apologized like a million times, I honestly deserved more than a slap across the face for being such a prick—" 

 

 

"Yes, but then I didn't know the motive behind your actions... I only apologized for hitting you, not for wrongly accusing you of something." Kevin looked up at his father, mouth slightly parten. 

 

 

A few year ago before he and Edd started dating, when he was still a freshman, he got into an altercation with another student, punched two of his teeth out, the school suspended him for a whole week, kicked him off the baseball team and called his father, a day before that he got grounded for a very disappointing report card, so when he got home his dad confronted him, demanding to know why he got into a fight. When Kevin told him to "fuck off" his father lost it and in a moment of weakness and anger slapped his son across the face. Something he never did, something he would probably forever regret doing. 

 

 

"Edd told you." Kevin came to the conclusion. His father nodded. 

 

 

 

"We talked a lot when I was in the hospital. He said the other guy was harassing him, had been ever since school began and that day was particularly bad, he said you came out of nowhere and straight up punched the guy in the face even thought he was twice as big of you. Edd even apologized to me for not confessing to the principle that he was being bullied and you were just defending him, but you made him promise to keep it a secret." 

 

 

 

"I knew that asshole was a bully, I saw him demanding Edd gave him his homework quite a few times, but you know Edd, always too righteous for his own good, he never gave in, so Steve decided to make his life hell... I just couldn't take it anymore that day when I saw Edd begging him to give his hat back, trying to hide that tiny scar on his forehead. But my feelings for Edd were not something I understood or accepted back then so I asked him to keep quiet so I wouldn't have to explain why I defended him." Kevin actually smiled, as much as it costs him now, doing that back then was worth it. "Besides, I guilted him into tutoring me the next day and that's how we got here, so I don’t regret it." 

 

 

They laugh and John gets up, walks over to the fridge and comes back offering Kevin a beer bottle, the teen takes it looking curiously at his father who had a pepsi can in his hand. "Just one and just for tonight, you deserve it, son, you're mom would have been very proud of you." Kevin pressed the cold bottle to his forehead and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd didn't let his sadness show until his front door clicked shut and he slid down leaning back on it, he pulled out the piece of paper carefully folded into his back pocket and crumbled it in his hands. He was sure that getting his acceptance letter the very day Kevin had his big game was a good sign, he was so looking forward to surprising Kevin with it the second they were reunited after the team's big win, but he didn't have the heart to do it after they lost. 

 

 

It's strange because Edd always calculates a situation meticulously, weighing the opportunities and risks, the chances of something going wrong and every little detail, but somehow this time he didn't even take into consideration that they might lose this game, well, the possibility of it was there in the back of his mind, he just never really did anything with it. 

 

 

They have been planning they're college adventures ever since the end of junior year. Edd had been planning his ever since middle school but now he has a loving, caring boyfriend with whom he wanted to share his time. So naturally they planned going to the same university, Edd had his sights set on Yale and Kevin refused to let him change those plans just to settle for something with lower standards that could accommodate his own level, so Kevin gave it his all, spent the summer days training for football and the summer nights learning with Edd who was also working during the day at the local hospital, he had a lot to recuperate from the years he dismissed school and Edd was amazed at the dedication and effort Kevin was putting into his studies. 

 

 

Unfortunately that very summer Kevin's dad was diagnosed with bone cancer and had to undergo an operation to remove a lot of bone in his fore- and upper arm, then there was the chemo and then another operation a few months later. Edd thought for sure Kevin would throw all his plans out the window and solemnly focus on his only remaining parental figure, it made sense. And Kevin did in a way, he rescheduled the football practices for late in the evening, the whole team had supported him and agreed, even though they were often training in the dark, but that way Kevin could spend the days by his father's side in the hospital. However, it was to Edd's surprise when doing his normal rounds as a nurse assistant to find Kevin by his father's side, text book in hand, completing the exercises Edd had marked out for him. 

 

 

Edd was unbelievably proud of him and deeply in love. Maybe it was those facts that made him blind to the reality of the risk they were betting Kevin's future on. 

 

 

Of course Kevin will surely get accepted into one of the other colleges he'd applied for. But they were almost all not even in the same state as Edd's, which not only meant that they couldn't live together as planned, but they wouldn't even see much of each other, they're relationship would surely suffer. 

 

 

But then again, Kevin wouldn't even be able to leave home to study somewhere else, in fact the only way he could go to New Haven to study at Yale even with the scholarship was if he roomed with Edd, whose parents, even though were not present in his life, had set a fund for Edd to rent an apartment. He had planned for himself and Kevin to live somewhere close to campus on their own, Kevin wouldn't have to pay any rent, despite his dad insisting that he would repay Edd eventually when he got back up on his feet. 

 

 

Edd sighed and got off the floor, he had been sitting there for half an hour and got really cold. The tears on his face had dried off. The look in Kevin's eyes when the final seconds ended and he realized they had lost was haunting Edd's mind. Kevin just stood there, in the middle of the field, looking at Edd with this lost, desperate look that cried for help. 

 

 

Maybe he pushed Kevin too far. He should have told Kevin sooner that it would be ok even if he didn't get into Yale, that Edd would make time for him and they would see each other no matter what state they were in. But it all seemed like a sappy love story promise that never worked out. 

 

 

He got a bottle of vitamin water out of the fridge and took a sip, he knew he needed to shower, change and get ready to surprise Kevin and maybe cheer him up a bit or at least get his mind off of things. He had planned to celebrate his win with this present, but he supposed it works as a cheer up present as well, he can feel himself flush a bit, Kevin's been wanting this for a while so maybe it'll work. 

 

 

He got halfway up the stairs when his phone rang. 

 

 

. 

 

 

 

 

Kevin took a sip of his beer and was amazed at the taste, this wasn't the cheap, crappy beer he and Nat bought with their fake ID's from the gas station, this was a nice, brand beer with some kind of oak flavour, he smiled fondly at the bottle. 

 

 

"Was this supposed to be my victory drink?" He asked his dad who laughed in return. 

 

 

"Hey, who said losing couldn't also taste sweet." 

 

 

"Well I'm going to have to take this to my room, I got to wash and go to Edd's, boyfriend's orders... oh shit! He'll scold me if he realizes I've been drinking!" John laughed again and Kevin was glad to see him somewhat healthy after months of bed rest. 

 

 

"I'm sure he'll understand it tonight, but brush your teeth and use mouthwash just in case... always worked with you mom." John winked and made a toasting gesture with his Pepsi and Kevin smirked at him. 

 

 

As soon as he got inside his bedroom he realized how empty it looked without Edd there on his bed, reading a book or taking a nap. Edd practically lived in his house last summer, Kevin was glad, because without his father there the house seemed huge and cold, he had no idea how Edd could do that, always live on his own with his parents never there for him. He left the beer bottle on his desk and grabbed the photo of him and Edd at one of his first games of that season, he had won and was fresh off the field, still wearing his uniform, Edd was wearing his spare t shirt, Nazz took the photo without either of them noticing, he loved that photo, that smile on Edd's face was what motivated him and made him push forward, because with Edd in the picture he had something to fight for, he had something he loved by his side. 

 

 

He sighed and turned around taking his shirt off, then his jeans and then he walked into the bathroom and let the hot water in the shower run for a bit to warm up, he liked it pretty warm. When he finished undressing he stepped under the hot water spray. The dust and dirt in his hair rinsing down and his body finally warming up. As the muscles relax he finally realized how tired he was and just slouched back on the wall, not even bothering to wash himself just enjoying the calmness. Minutes later when the hot water was starting to cool he heard his phone ring in the background, it wasn’t the ringtone he had set for Edd so it had to be someone else. Maybe Nat or Nazz checking up on him, he didn't feel like entertaining them, truth was he felt like crap and had no desire to pretend otherwise. He let it ring until it died down and then he swore because he felt guilty. 

 

 

He got out of the shower, threw a towel on his head and walked back to where he discarded his jeans with the phone in them. As soon as he got it out it started ringing again, it was a number his phone did not recognize, he frowned and looked at the clock on his desk, it was ten twenty, who the hell was calling him this late. 

 

 

"Yeah?" He answers with one hand and rubbed the towel on his head with the other. 

 

 

"Mr. Kevin Barr?" The unfamiliar male voice asked, Kevin frowned again. This better not be a survey or something. 

 

 

"Yeah." He answered simply. 

 

 

"My name is Carl Wimster, I'm a professor at the Yale University in New Haven. I know you have applied for a sports scholarship, I was sent to scout you out at the game tonight, unfortunately I had to leave early due to a personal issue so I couldn't talk to you after the game. Also, I apologize for calling so late, I went back to the arena as soon as I could, but you had already left, I just finally managed to get your number from one of your teammates." 

 

 

Kevin blinked. Had he fallen asleep? Was he dreaming this up? 

 

 

"We lost the game." Kevin blurred out, mostly because he didn't want to hear the other person say it. 

 

 

"I know, I tracked the scores online. But you only lost by three points and the gaming tactics you used throughout the game were very impressive, I also took into consideration that you faced on a team with a much more developed sports program in their school, a team who hasn't lost the championship in five years, yet you came pretty close to doing that. To put it shortly I was impressed and I am willing to offer you that chance if you are still interested." 

 

 

Kevin practically dropped to the floor and a hand clamped over his mouth to keep the sound of squealing inside. 

 

 

"Yes sir! I am very much interested." 

 

 

"Splendid. I'll let the university know and you'll be getting a letter notifying you soon." 

 

 

"Thank you, sir, you have no idea how much this means to me." 

 

 

"You're welcome, Kevin. Just use the chance wisely and give your best, good night. 

 

 

"I will! Thank you again, good night." He threw the phone on the bed and jumped up in the air then highfived himself before taking the towel from his head, tying it around his hips and running downstairs. 

 

 

"Dad! You've better not have eaten my macaroni!" 

 

 

::: 

 

 

"What do you mean you haven't told him yet?!" His father asked as they set the clean plates back into the cupboards. 

 

 

"I'll call him now, just wanted to give him more time to get ready, apparently he got me some kind of congratulatory gift as well." He winked at his father who rolled his eyes. 

 

 

"You owe it to Edd, so I expect you to behave your—" His father suddenly doubled over in pain. 

 

 

"Fuck, dad! Are you ok?" He walked his father back to the couch he's been sleeping on. 

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright, the excitement was probably a little too much." Kevin Shook his head, doctors told him to keep all physical activity down to a strict minimal, they even Fixed him to sleep downstairs to avoid the stress of climbing up to his own bedroom. For a man like John this was all very annoying, but still, he was glad to be alive and see his son happy. 

 

 

"I'm calling Edd, can't let you be on your own... Don't even argue with me!" Kevin was already calling. 

 

 

::: 

 

 

"Kevin?" Edd answered concerned. 

 

 

"Hey babe, listen, I know I said I'd come over, but dad's feeling a bit dizzy so I think it's best if I stay here for the night." 

 

 

The first thing that came to Edd's mind was that Kevin was making up an excuse not to come see him, but that ugly thought went away quickly because he knows Kevin would never use his father's illness as an excuse. He also sounded a bit more upbeat than before, so maybe he was feeling better. 

 

 

"Of course, Kevin. Tell your father I wish him well and I guess I'll see you tomorrow—" 

 

 

"Wow! No, hold up. I still want to see you tonight, besides you said you had a gift for me, so just come on over, you can sleep here." 

 

 

Edd felt his own face heat up. He had never in the past two years spent the night at Kevin's when his father was home. He had been more often than not in a hospital and when he was home he asked Kevin to come to his house, his parents were never a concern anyway. 

 

 

"K-Kevin... I can't just bring what I have for you over... please let it wait until tomorrow. We shouldn't disturb your dad tonight." He hoped Kevin understood what he was hinting at. 

 

 

"Wow, it is that much of a kinky surprise?" He heard John laugh somewhere in the room and Edd was infuriatingly embarrassed. He had no idea how Kevin could be so casual with his father about sex. But it was probably because Kevin was much more closer to his dad that Édd has ever been to any one of his parents. "But I don't care if you bring it or not, just get your ass over here, I got something to tell you." 

 

 

Edd let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll be there in ten." 

 

 

"Awesome! Love you." 

 

 

"I love you too. Kevin." Edd said with a small smile on his face. Kevin was definitely feeling better and he was glad. They'll surely find a way to make everything work 

 

 

Edd hesitantly walked up to his room and pulled out a black box from under his bed and took off the lid. "Guess I have no choice." He pulled out a tangled contraption of leather straps and a small curved anal plug and grew even redder at the thought of having to walk down the street while wearing the leather contraption and with the dildo inside him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just bad at writing PWP, I get lost in the plot and forget I just set out to write a filthy sex scene... but I'll get there..... eventually!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll grammar proof it when my headache subsides.


End file.
